Anywhere but here
by moviemagic101
Summary: They were best friends until one of the couldnt help their feelings
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of this. Things you should know though include that I am American and I apologize for it lol and also I write this during one of my classes while my professor actually reads from the text book so I apologize for any mistakes and what not. Review =]**

The teacher was droning on and on for what felt like hours but couldn't possibly have been more than thirty minutes. Her eyes could not stay open and she felt her head drooping occasionally only to be snapped back up again when she felt her peroxide hair fall into her eyes. It was only the second class of the semester and Naomi could already tell that third period was going to be her napping class this year. She was still trying to figure out how she had let the meek little red head next to her convince her that taking British Romantic Literature together was a good idea. Give Naomi any countries foreign policy and she could analyze and argue the shit out of it but throw in a simile, metaphor or iambic pentameter and you completely lost her. Why couldn't these authors say what they wanted say without hiding it behind symbolism and stressed and unstressed syllables.

She was suddenly very alert and awake due to a hard jab to her side. Looking over she saw a very pissed off red head glaring at her. She offered a sympathetic smile and tried her hardest to stay awake for the last ten minutes even though it seemed like a near impossible task. When the bell finally rang she did nothing to hide her sigh of relief. She heard the teacher mumble something about a writing assignment but she paid no attention preparing herself instead for the wrath she was about to receive from her best fiend.

To everyone else including her own twin Emily was nothing more than a shy pushover but Naomi knew better than that and felt privileged to be able to see how much more she really was. However right now she wished she wouldn't have to deal with the angry side. Emily was already standing in front of her before Naomi was even able to gather her books.

"You are an embarrassment to the education system and an insult to all us wannabe teachers, do you know that?" Emily glared at Naomi

"C'mon Hun relax a little your face matches your hair right now" she said trying to ease the situation with a laugh

"Its not a joke Naomi this class is very important to me. I had to sit through the Implementation of Democracy last year because it was important to you and now you cant show me the same respect being my best friend and all" Emily said with a look on her face that made Naomi feel guilt instantaneously.

Naomi knew she couldn't help feeling tired but letting down Emily was not something she handled well. Emily was the only person that she felt close to. Not her own mother understood Naomi like Emily did. And when Naomi was a flailing shell of a human spiraling out of control spending 99% of her time getting pissed Emily was the one who pulled her out of the dark. So the least she could do was stay awake long enough to learn about sonnets with her.

"Sorry Ems, I really am. Just none of this stuff makes any sense to me. Its so artsy"

Emily looked at her knowing how hard it was for Naomi to admit she wasn't perfect at something and decided to let her off the hook, "Well I know of a very good tutor who will be willing to help you"

"Oo la la is she sexy I always had a naughty teacher fantasy"

Emily couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of her best friend "Ugh you perv I was talking about me"

Naomi just winks at Emily sending them both into a giggle fit signifying the end of Emily's anger. Which was another reason that Naomi considered Emily to be amazing. No matter how may mistakes she made or how big of a bitch she was Emily was always able to forgive her and move past it. Naomi was horrified for the day that would change but for now Emily was the greatest person she knew and considered herself amazingly lucky to call Emily her best friend.

Naomi and Emily had met as little girls in a park in Bristol. Emily was crying because lovely Katie Fitch, the twin, who had begun to be a complete cow early on in life told Emily she wasn't cool enough to hang out with her and her friends. Already having a vendetta against the world for not giving her a daddy Naomi was a bit of a loner even then but for some reason immediately took to the crying child and from then on it became them against the rest of the world.

When Naomi came out two years ago Emily shrugged it off and gave her a joking warning not to molest her in her sleep. And then a year after that Emily showed up in Naomi's room crying that she drunkenly made out with a girl and liked it. After consoling her Emily admitted to having these feelings a while but didn't want Naomi to think she was copying her. Naomi called her an idiot for thinking such a thing and they went on to think of it as reason why they really were the very best friends ever.

They made their way slowly down the hall since they had free this period together before they separated for the rest of the day's lessons. They never went to the lunchroom unless it was pouring or brutally cold. They usually sat under the oak tree in the back lawn. It allowed them to talk without being interrupted by the completely idiotic antics of the other people their age and avoid the ignorant comments that were often thrown at them.

Coming out of the door Emily was suddenly absent from Naomi's side and when she looked over she saw Emily pinned against the wall with a brunette attacking her lips.

An "I missed you baby" was mumbled against Emily's lips and when they were finally done the brunette looked at Naomi fainting surprise "Oh hi Naomi"

"Hi Effy" she replied trying to control the disdain as much as she could. Every time she saw them together her urge to punch the mysterious brunette in the face grew stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still do not own this. Sorry for any mistakes =/ lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy it.**

If anyone there was actually paying attention to Naomi they would have seen steam coming off her head from the anger boiling inside of her but alas she was stuck with the couple so in love they were so self involved. No one expected it when Emily and Effy got together. It came as quite a shock just the fact Effy was into girls after having previously been the center of a pretty fucked up love triangle between Freddy and Cook. However somehow at a party they were both completely sloshed and hooked up, meaning that yes Effy was that girl, the one that made Emily come out and they have been together ever since. How they found "true love" after still didn't make sense. Usually loving someone is a sober decision to make.

So many things about the situation and the relationship pissed the blonde off, like how two people who never talked before even ended up hanging out at the same party without Naomi being there as well, and she took it very personal when she found out that they were a official couple the same way as everyone else by having to watch them make out against a locker first period. It had been the one time in their friendship that Emily had to do the apologizing saying that she had always had a crush on Effy from afar but like she had said before she just was not able to talk to Naomi about her feelings but from that moment on Naomi would be the first to know anything going on in Emily's life. Although saying she had always liked Effy was an attempt to make Naomi feel better it did the opposite.

Naomi had always known boys were never her thing and when playing pretend with Emily when they were little she always made Emily her wife and that idea never really dissipated for her. She often fantasized about what it would be like to be in a relationship with her best friend, who already knew everything about her, who she felt comfortable to be herself around, and whom she already idolized. She was sad that it could never be a reality but she never felt like Emily was choosing someone over her since she couldn't help it if she was straight. Nonetheless in finding out that Emily was hiding feelings for a girl, a girl that wasn't Naomi she suddenly felt lost and rejected. It was then that she stopped giving a shit abut anything. She started sleeping around and having daylong relationships with girls she couldn't even remember the name of.

It took Emily telling her she was turning into scum and the she no longer wanted to be her friend if she kept it up that she realized what she was doing and why she had the wrong idea. What Naomi failed to realize at first was that Emily dating a girl gave Naomi a better chance of being with her than if she was dating a guy she just had to win her over and woo her thought she didn't exactly know how. The fact that Naomi hated Effy made it easier on her to want to break them up. The only issue was Emily's happiness. Naomi didn't want to hurt her or loose her as a friend.

An example of a reason for Naomi's detest was occurring now. Naomi an Emily always ate lunch together since the rest of the day they wouldn't see each other. It sounds selfish that Naomi didn't want anyone else there but it wasn't that she cared about other people it was that she cared it was Effy, who purposely hogged Emily.

Sitting there watching your best friend who you are in love with make out isn't really fun. She had had enough for it for a lifetime and today was just overkill. Naomi stood up deciding to go find Cook thinking maybe he had a spliff she could use to calm down. AS she began to walk off she heard Emily start calling after her.

"Naomi where are you going? Class isn't for twenty minutes"

She didn't turn around she just kept walking. Suddenly there was a hand on her arm and she was being turned around.

"Have you gone dead?" the slightly pissed off red head asked.

"No I have not but I am about to go blind watching the two of you any longer" Naomi regretted saying it as soon as it came. She thought she had become a master at suppressing her emotions and true thoughts but today had pushed her over the edge.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily was clearly very confused from never having Naomi hint at any sort of animosity towards her and Effy before.

Naomi scared of revealing anymore mumbled an apology and walked away desperately in need of that spliff now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own skins. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot! I hope you like this chapter. Review =]**

Four hours and a spliff later Naomi was sitting in the park across the street from her house with Cook. Besides Emily Cook was the only other person to know that badass Naomi was in reality insecure and kind of sappy, a trait she planned on using to woo Emily. It was actually Cook who first called Naomi out on her feelings for the cute red head.

It had been one of those overly horrible Saturdays in which Effy decided to accompany Naomi and Emily on their escapades. Worse was she was acting like Emily's fucking shadow. She didn't even let her go to the bathroom without her and Naomi did not want to know what they were doing in there. Having had enough of playing third wheel she texted Cook "Emergency" and told him to meet her at their usual pub hangout.

Naomi guessed she was not hiding her glum very well because suddenly what was wrong with her became the hot topic for conversation.

"Did something happen with your mum today? Emily began the questioning

"Nope still a hippie cow" her response earned a light laugh from everyone but it didn't move the focus away from her.

"Well then is something else wrong? " Normally Naomi loved how protective Emily was of her emotions but recently with her being the cause of her being upset she wished she would just let it go sometimes.

"Nope everything is fine" she tried to brush it off nonchalantly

"You are lying, I can tell"

"Maybe one of her little trysts ended badly," Effy added with that smirk on her face that automatically causes Naomi's hands to form a fist.

"Did Kim do something to hurt you? She'll have to deal with me if she has!"

Naomi couldn't help but find the read head irresistibly adorable when she was mad. "No I haven't even seen Kim in weeks"

"Ah who is it this week then Naomi? Jane, Lauren, Sarah or maybe all three?" If Emily weren't cuddling into Effy's side at that moment Naomi would have tried to kill her by jumping across the table.

Cook must have felt Naomi tense up next to him and came to her rescue, "What are you jealous of Effy hmm? The fact that she can get more pussy than you or that she spends more time with your girlfriend than you?"

Naomi wanted to erupt with laughter but in catching the look on her best friends face she quickly suppressed the urge but she still gave Cook's leg a squeeze under the table as a thank you. For a quick second Naomi actually thought she saw emotion in Effy's eyes but she was gone from the table before she could register what emotion it was. Emily let out a long huff before standing up and starting to walk away. She quickly turned around and walked up right in front of Cook and got right in his face and basically spat at him.

"You are very lucky that for some reason I do not understand Naomi considers you a friend otherwise I'd do a lot more than tell you to fuck off" With that she stormed off to go find her girlfriend.

Naomi had to admit that that whole scene really turned her on and it took some restraint not to follow the really steamed, really hot red head and push her against a wall and well attack her lips. After Emily was out of earshot Cook turned to Naomi and said "Now I get why you want to willy waggle with her."

"What!?" Naomi had not seen that coming at all.

"C'mon babes you know you cant lie to the Cookie Monster. You want Emily."

There was no use in denying it to him," Yes I do" it was a simple statement but Naomi felt a weight get lifted off her in admitting it.

"So what are you going to do to get her away from the ice queen?

"I have absolutely no idea Cook" she couldn't help but feel defeated. "How does someone make the person they like see them as more than a friend when that person is supposedly madly in love with someone else?"

Feeling how hurt Naomi actually was by this Cook put his arm around her and said, "Honestly Naomi speaking from the heart you are one hundred percent better than that stone cold bitch. Emily would be upgrading if-..no WHEN she chooses you. You have so much to offer a person. If you weren't such a muff muncher Naomikins I would gladly stop being a wanker and settle down with you."

Naomi couldn't help the tears that came as she was touched by Cook's words because she could feel the truth in his voice. In response she snuggled closer to his warm body basking in the comfort he was giving her. They had sat there for a few more hours in silence just letting the situation wash over them.

That day in the pub had brought Naomi and Cook even closer. It felt like a release to have someone to talk about her feelings with since she was unable to share this side of her with Emily. She felt guilty hiding this from her best friend but if she told her without a plan it would just make things awkward between the two of them and that would be even worse.

Naomi was just about to call it a day and ask Cook if he wanted to come over for dinner when suddenly there was a shadow standing over her.

"I think we should talk don't you?" and for the first time in their friendship Naomi was not happy to see her favorite red head.

**AN: So I know my chapters are kind of short but like I said I write during class and whenever I have free time during school so I upload what ever I have finished from that day. Would you guys rather I kept doing it this way with the short chapters 2x a week. Or should I wait till I have a lot written?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own skins. So obviously Emily needs a kick in the ass on the show. Either forgive her or let her go stop torturing her lol. Things you should know that i think come across in my writing are that I am more of a Naomi fan than an Emily fan although I love them both and that I think Naomi's friendship with Cook would be a beautiful story line if it was portrayed honestly.**

Naomi had told Emily to meet her in her room while she said goodbye to Cook. She thanked him for the spliff which in Naomi/Cook talk meant thanks for being there and he engulfed her in a bone crushing hug which was exactly what she needed before she was off to face whatever Emily felt they needed to talk about. Although in reality it didn't necessarily have to be bad news Naomi could only assume the worst.

After Cook had already disappeared Naomi lingered in the park a little longer enjoying the peace and calmness her life never seemed to have. When she got into her house she greeted her mother who told her Emily was waiting for her reinforcing the nerves building up in her stomach. She thanked her as she made the ascent up the stairs of doom, as she thought of them in this moment.

Emily was sitting in her usual spot up against the pillows on the right side of the bed. Normally Naomi would have joined her on left but instead she sat on the desk giving her some distance between her and the object of her desire. Naomi needed to know the subject of the conversation coming before she could know if she could handle being next to Emily.

The tension was thick and it was getting to Naomi. "So…what is up?" she asked tentatively feeling around the red heads mood.

"You know I still don't get it" Emily chirped up.

"Get what?" not exactly an answer to what is up now was it.

"Your friendship with Cook. He's just so …so vile" she spat out the last word like she was spitting out rotten food.

"Yes I agree to an extent he is a total and utter wanker"

"So then why are you friends with him Naomi? And better yet why are you still friends with him after he has hurt and insulted me and Effy numerous times?" Emily glared at Naomi. She couldn't hide her anger anymore. Ever since the incident at the pub there has been a battle between the couple and Cook. Every time Effy so much as glared at Naomi the wrong way Cook would have something to say, and when ever they were being too coupley not just for the blondes liking but the public in general Cook made a scene to torture them.

On one hand Naomi knew that it was mean of him sine it was aimed at her best friend but on the other hand she knew he was doing it out of love for her and it really did make her feel better to see Effy get put in her place.

Naomi couldn't hold in the sigh that escaped her. She just felt so defeated because either way she couldn't win. If she sided with Cook she look like a total bitch and the worst friend ever but if she explained why shoe would have to explain everything for t to make sense.

"I am not siding with him Emily" As soon as she started speaking Emily's anger lifted a little in hearing the weakness in her usually brutally strong friend. "I yell at him all the time when he goes off on the two of you." Which was true since Naomi was always telling him he goes to far and that eventually they will catch on or retaliate. "But Cook's friendship is important to me"

The red head and pondered what she had just heard and added, "Okay but why Naomi? What redeeming qualities does he have that makes it okay that he hurts me?" They way Emily had asked it made the blondes heart break and she knew it was important to be as sincere and honest in her answer as possible.

"Because we are the same Emily. We are cut from the same mold. Cook and I come from these fucked up families that have mentally screwed us over emotionally. We both put up these walls to protect our emotions. His is pretending not to care about anything but getting laid to hide how much he really does care and mine is being the biggest bitch ever so no one could get close enough to hurt me. But thing is we both do care immensely and its nice to be around him and not to keep the wall up and just be."

"You say he cares a lot but what exactly does he care about huh?" Emily's anger was coming back in full force after hearing that her best friend found a common bond with scum like James Cook that she apparently didn't have with her.

"Me, Emily. He cares about me" the smile that was then plastered on Naomi's face only fueled Emily's fire.

"That's just great. Then you wont mind me asking what do you care about?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Naomi was suddenly confused as to what Emily was trying to get at.

"Well it seems to me that all you care about now is Cook. At first I thought you were upset with me but now I see you are just fazing me out"

Now it was Naomi's turn to get angry. Emily was allowed to force Effy upon their friendship when she obviously didn't like Naomi, ditch her for booty calls and constantly blow her off but she wasn't allowed to connect with anyone else.

"You are wrong Emily very wrong."

"Am I? You are even starting to sound like him and when was the last time you came with Effy and I without him?

"What do you mean I am starting to sound like him?" Naomi was confused because she was pretty sure she has never made a Cook like statement ever considering she never once asked someone to willy waggle.

"Today you insulted me and Effy just like he does." Emily was still clearly angry but now Naomi was livid. Emily has done nothing but push her away and consume herself in all that is Effy and never once defended her best friend to her girlfriend but Naomi says one semi-mean statement in a moment of anger and her whole personality was being called into question.

Naomi started nodding her head in understanding. She knew that what she said next would change their friendship forever but she also knew that they could not go on the way they were anymore either. Standing up to emphasize the meaning in what she was about to say Naomi started her rant.

"Emily you have got to be fucking kidding me with this bullshit right now. If this is what you really think about what is going on between us than you are in need of a serious wakeup call, and I am about to give it to you." It was now or never. "I love you ok! More than you possibly know and I have watch you go from this person who I not only respected and idolized but longed to be with because of how amazing you were. This person who made me trust and open up and feel things I never thought I would feel in my life to a self centered cow who has no thoughts of her own anymore unless they come from Effy. What Cook says is what everyone in school is thinking and he only does it to defend me when your lovely girlfriend calls me a slut of a bitch which I think it is fucking funny that you even brought up me not sticking up for you when you never stuck up for me once in a whole goddamn year! I get you are in love in love with someone else. I never expected you to reciprocate my feeling and all I want is for you to be happy. I just wish it didn't have to be with some mental mind-fucking bitch. You saw what she did to Freddy last year. She messes with people's minds and then moves on. She changed him and now she's changing you and not for the better. I will always be here for you Emily but you cant expect me not to latch on to new people while you pull further and further away from me." The tears where now streaming down her face, and her anger had turned into sadness. "I can't be alone anymore. I cant and that is exactly how this feels."

With her final words being said the blonde fell into a heap on the floor. All the energy had been drained out of her.

Emily was in complete shock. When she had come over angry she expected a spat in which Naomi would agree to control Cook more and the day would end with them either drinking vodka on Naomi's floor or going out to some stupid party but definitely not what actually happened. Naomi's words had been loving, hurtful and sad. She felt stupid in not realizing the love behind those overly expressive blue eyes was a lot more than just love for a friend. Emily started questioning the whole last year of her life. A Million what ifs started her at once. What if she didn't go to the fateful party, what if instead it was Naomi she accidently kissed, what if her Naomi were in a relationship. But of all the what if scenarios running through her head the one that effected her the most was what if everything Naomi said was true. Was Effy changing her for the worst? This was all too much too fast. She couldn't handle this now.

Naomi was curled up in a ball on the floor rocking back and forth against her dressing in complete emotional despair in having said what she said. Suddenly she felt movement in her room and saw Emily stand up from the bed. She expected her to come comfort her crying best friend or show some sort of reaction to what had been said but instead she went straight out the bedroom door and what Naomi could only assume was out of her life as well.

**Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot. keep them coming and keep enjoying =]]]**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Still do not own anything. Sorry for the delay on this one work was ridiculous last week, but I am almost already done with the next chapter so it should be up soon. Just wanted to say thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying it. Feel free to review =]**

Time had lost all meaning to Naomi, she couldn't even remember the last time she had moved since she was currently curled up in the fetal position under her duvet and has been for sometime. She recalled that after Emily left she remained on the floor. She had no energy or motivation to move but remembers Gina finding her the next morning asking if needed to call a doctor worried something was wrong with her catatonic daughter. After Naomi mustered enough energy to let her mother know she was all right she was placed on her bed.

She knew that Cook had been there a bunch of times because those were the few times she felt warm the rest of the time she felt unbearably cold all the way to the bones. No matter what she could not make herself warm up. Days have passed that she also knew based on the changing light through the windows but she wasn't sure how many. What surprised her through all of this was the lack of push from both Cook and her mother to either talk to them or go to school even thought they couldn't have known what happened. Cook might have had suspicions based on how she was acting and the fact that Emily was the last person he knew she was with, but her mother couldn't have had any idea and was just giving her time and space. Naomi was extremely grateful for her mothers understanding and made a note to herself to thank her mum when this was done.

Even though Naomi still preferred to lay there in the darkness unmoving and unfeeling a smell crept up on her. At first she couldn't figure out what it was and just wished it would go away. Soon enough the horrible truth dawned on her that the putrid smell was her. She hadn't showered since the morning of her confrontation with the redhead and who knew how many days have passed since with out her use of soap or deodorant. At first Naomi decided to ignore her smell since it didn't matter since she had nowhere to go or anyone to see she could just rot in her won filth but after a short while she decided she couldn't take the stench and maybe a shower wasn't such a bad idea. There was also no greater feeling that a long hot much-needed shower.

She gathered up a fresh pair of boxers probably stolen from Cook from one of the many nights he passed out drunk here and Gina ended up doing his laundry and her favorite oversized t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. As she opened the door to her room the light in the hallway nearly blinded her after her lack of exposure. It took her a few minutes to adjust but soon enough she was in the shower. The blistering hot water felt good against her skin as she was willing it to erase the remains of that fateful day off her skin. She refused to use her usual lavender shampoo as Emily always commented on how it made her smell and settled for using her mum's generic stuff that was basically soap scented. Waves of excruciating pain would erupt through her whenever she let her mind wander too far the task at hand and ended up on a certain redhead but she quickly pushed them away before she would actually have to deal with what happened in her room.

The shower made her feel more human and suddenly she realized how hungry she was so she headed downstairs to see if it was close to dinner time. For all of Gina's faults being a bad cook was not one of them. Naomi loved her mothers cooking especially on holidays when she went all out. Maybe if she still had time she could convince her mum to make her favorite, chicken parm. The blonde really was a sucker for Italian food. She was distracted from her fantasy of chicken smothered in tomato sauces covered in melted cheese by the sight of what was going on in her kitchen.

Sitting at the table was Cook and her mother having tea. She knew her mother was never lacking men in her life so she knew she didn't have to stoop as low as Cook which meant that they were clearly talking about her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" She announced from the edge of the stairs to maker her presence known.

Both of their faces snapped in the direction of the voice shocked to see Naomi had removed herself from her cave. Gina was sure that they were going to have to physically remove her if she was in there one more day. It had been three days since she found her daughter laying on the floor sobbing. She fought off the urge to bring her to the hospital and helped her into bed instead. Gina had quickly called Emily to see if she knew something happened but her calls went unanswered which lead her to calling Cook and he came right over. He wasn't able to inform her what had happened because he didn't know himself but assured her Naomi was fine and to just give her time and she would come out on her own. He was the perfect gentleman visiting Naomi's hideout so she wasn't totally alone and visiting with Gina to make sure she was doing okay with Naomi acting so weirdly. Neither of them expected it to take the younger blonde three days to come out. Naomi was strong and tough skinned from all the disappointment in her life which Gina blamed herself for but it enabled her to bounce back quickly which is why they were so worried now.

Gina leapt from the table and engulfed Naomi in a suffocating hug. At first Naomi didn't respond from anger of seeing her mum talking to her friend but soon gave in knowing her mum must have been worried.

"Oh Naomi I am so glad you're feeling better! Do you need anything love? You must be starving! I know Ill make you some chicken parm." Gina was a bundle of nerves. She didn't want to say or do something that would spook her daughter back into hiding but was also desperate to know what had affected her usually stoic daughter so much.

"That actually sounds perfect mum" Naomi replied and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. Loving how well her mother actually knew her.

While her mother started supper Naomi and Cook went out and sat on the stoop/

"So Blondie do you wanna explain the self induced coma or are we going to pretend the last three days didn't happen."

Naomi sighed and leaned her head against Cook and just watched the rain come down. She usually hated the shit weather but today she kind of embraced the sort of covering it created n the world hoping that when it lifter the way she has been feeling will be lifted too.

"I told her" There was no need to explain more Cook knew exactly what she told Emily.

"And I am assuming it didn't end in a long lustful passionate lesbian kiss?" Cook asked while wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

"Not exactly" Naomi couldn't help but giggle at Cooks goofy attitude and the stupid glaze he had on his face probably imagining some sort of porno situation between her and the redhead. It was times like these when he always managed to make her laugh that she truly felt lucky she got to see the soft side of Cook.

"So what did happen, you have a fight?"

"I wish" Naomi huffed and Cook looked at her in confusion. "A fight would have shown that she had felt something towards what I said. She just walked away. Didn't say a word just left as if my feelings did not matter to her at all"

The tears finally came to Naomi and she ended up sobbing uncontrollably. Cook was at a loss for words. He was never good at handling other peoples emotions hell he could barely deal with his own but for Naomi he always made an effort but he knew nothing he could come up with to say would help at all but as long as she was crying he would be her shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her as the sobs wracked the blondes body.

Naomi was finally able to calm herself down and wiping the tears out of her eyes she looked Cook in his and asked in a voice so broken that it didn't even sound like her, "Why am I not good enough?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own anything. **

**I am one of the few who liked the ending and now I am pumped for the movie =]**

Cook stayed for dinner, which was mostly quiet except for the incessant statements about how smart, beautiful and talented Naomi was which was getting on the blonde's nerves. Naomi's question outside had really shook Cook up. He knew there was something special about the peroxide blonde with the piecing blue eyes the first time he met her. Just like usual whenever he saw a good-looking girl his first instinct was to get her to sleep with him. The first day of college when he saw Naomi sitting in bleachers waiting for assembly to start he approached her ignoring her clearly pissed off face with his fuck it all cocky attitude.

"So as you know it's only right when two gorgeous people such as ourselves are in such close proximity that we shag. Its our duty after all to make all the ugly people jealous, yeah."

Naomi glared and looked at Cook up and down with such intensity that for the first time in his life Cook didn't feel confident. It was if her eyes had sucked it all out of him. "The only duty I would be doing by shagging you would be fulfilling my charity for the month" and with that she sauntered away from him with a smirk on her face.

Cook immediately started liking the feisty blonde she had spunk. Most girls just rolled their eyes at him or pretended he wasn't there none of them actually had the nerve to comment back and Naomi did and he actually liked that even more when they gave into his sleazy charm. After their first meeting he assured her that she would see a lot more of the Cookie Monster. He perused her endlessly considering sleeping with her his greatest accomplishment. Instead though he ended up with something better a friend, and top of that she was a friend who was a hot chick who was into hot chicks and could help pick up hot chick, it was like he hit the mother load. So it hurt him deeply to know that his ideal woman was questioning her greatness which fueled his anger towards that aggravating redhead who he never really liked since he also knew she took advantage of Naomi's friendship when she started dating Effy.

Cook knew his compliments were starting to piss Naomi off especially when it sent Gina on a gushing doting fest over her "perfect" daughter but he couldn't just let Naomi think she wasn't good enough. As soon as dinner was over and Naomi assures him she was fine and had tons of course work to catch up anyway so there was no reason to stick around he left the blonde's house making his way to his new destination. He had a bone to pick with a certain redhead.

After wandering around letting his anger get the best of him Cook realized that he didn't actually know where he was going since he had never visited a Fitch before. He considered calling Naomi and asking her how to get there but then thought maybe it was better if she didn't know where he was headed and called Freddy instead, after all he was fucking the evil twin although with all the bullshit going on recently with Emily he wasn't quite sure Katie held that title anymore. It turned out he hadn't actually wandered too far off track and after a few minutes he was stood outside his destination.

Cook was happy about that getting lost had allowed his anger to subside so he wasn't just showing up in a rage without a reason however now he had no clue what he wanted to say exactly. He thought it would be better to knock though and hope his thoughts sorted themselves out rather than just staring at the house looking like a complete psycho stalker. After a few seconds a talk dark haired woman appeared at the door. She was pretty Cook admitted but her face just screamed bitch and he knew where the twin's attitude came from.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked and although she sounded sweet you could tell she was annoyed at finding a stranger at the door.

"Yeah I'm here for thing two"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah sorry I mean Emily"

At first she looked pissed off that he had called her daughter a thing but then it looked like something else had dawned on her and a huge smile spread on her face.

"Certainly, hold on just one sec"

She disappeared into the house but left the door open enabling him to hear the shouting.

"Emily there is a very handsome young man here to see you"

"Tell him to fuck off then"

"Honey I think you should see what he wants. Maybe he wants to take you out"

"Jesus enough already I like girls and no blind date of yours will magically change that"

"This isn't a blind date Emily I don't even know his name"

"Great mom you are going to send me out with some stranger you don't know who might rape me but just as ling as he might turn me straight" Emily's voice was getting louder and moving closer to the door "If you wont tell him to fuck off I will" and with that she was standing in the doorway with a look of confused anger "Sorry mom Cook cant make me straight but he could give me an STD maybe"

"Real funny" Cook groaned, "Walk, yeah?"

Emily just glared at him "Why would I want to go anywhere with you?"

He didn't answer he just turned around and started off. He knew she would follow him and she did. They walked in silence for a while with Emily slightly behind him but soon she had had enough of the mystery.

"So going to explain anytime what this is?"

Cook had knowingly led them to a secluded part of the park in front of Naomi's house hoping that after his conversation with Emily she would go talk it out with her heartbroken friend. He sat on a bench and looked at the shirt girl in front of him focusing on her eyes to make sure he followed her emotions. "Fucked her up good huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked very defensively

"Forgot about her already did ya? Easier to pretend she doesn't exist than deal with what she said" Emily's eyes suddenly looked really sad and were filled with worry and finally she also sat down.

"How is she?"

"That's a funny question to ask, haven't noticed her absence in school for the last three days, still looking at the world through Effy goggles."

"No! I just assumed she fucked off to London like she did when things went bad with Nicole"

He started laughing and couldn't help it "You're a real piece of work, you know that. I don't know what else was said that day but your supposed best friend confesses she is in love with you, you don't even have the balls to react and you think she would handle it the same way she did when someone she barely knew cheated on her. Do you even know her at all?

The sadness in Emily's overtook her whole face and demeanor "No I don't believe I do"

Cook was in complete shock at this statement and Emily's lack of fight for her best friend and made a decision in that moment that he was not going to let this stupid girl next to him who clearly did not have Naomi's best interest in mind hurt his only true friend. "You know what red fuck it yeah, I brought you here in hopes that you would come to your senses and realize you at least need to talk to her but shit I have changed my mind. Stay away from her ok! You don't deserve her if this is how you act. I am going to help her get over you and soon" and with that the protective brother figure in Naomi's life got up and left the love of her life sitting on a bench crying her eyes out alone.

Cook pulled out his phone and called the blonde while walking to her house "Naomikins party tonight at Thomas' club get ready, Ill be there to pick you up soon and I am not taking no for an answer.

**I hope you like it. Keep reviewing they mean so much as well as the story favorites and alerts. Thanks so much =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own anything.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I had off from school and spent the whole time working my ass off in order to save up for my summer vacation lol. Anyway I hope this makes up for it. Its more from Emily pov since its mainly from naomi's experiences. Anyway I hope you like it enough to review =]**

The sun had set a while ago but Emily still had not moved off the bench. She still sat exactly where Cook had left her, trying to figure out where she should go. Three days ago her best friend confessed that her love for her went beyond friendship and her response was to ignore her and Emily hated herself for it because she knew if tables were turned she wasn't sure she would be able to forgive Naomi for walking away. Over the days that have passed she spent hours starring at her phone trying to make herself call or text her even just to let Naomi know she wasn't out of her life and just trying to figure things out. Emily must have passed the blue door hundred times as well but never had the courage to knock. Based on her past knowledge of the blonde she never got hurt she got angry so she assumed she had fucked off somewhere to cool off but listening to cook she knew she was stupid to think that this situation was similar to any that either one of them has experienced before and realized that she had lost knowing her best friend the way she used to and she only had herself to blame.

Emily kept going over the last three days wishing she would have went to Naomi and talked and worked whatever was happening between them together instead of her being a coward and running away at the first sign her packaged life wasn't as perfect as she thought. No matter how much she didn't know about Naomi now she new the blonde would never be the one to assume someone had feelings for her so she knew she didn't tell Emily her feelings to have them returned but to talk about them and let them be know and she broke her heart by walking away. She knew Naomi had trouble opening herself up to feelings especially when they made her feel weak and instead of being the best friend like she was supposed to and assuring Naomi she could tell her anything she walked out on her, proving what Naomi already assumed about people since her dad, that they all leave.

Emily was a coward and she knew it. After basically walking over her best friend who was on the ground crying she went outside and cried on the stoop herself. She wanted to be brave and walk right back up the stairs to Naomi's weakened form and assure her that her confession meant something to her too and she was there to work through it together but she was not brave and in her cowardice went home the damage already done. When she got home that night Effy was waiting for her outside but Emily was not ready to deal with her feelings for her girl friend at that moment and walked right passed her without a word. Too many emotions were being thrown at her in one night because if she was honest with herself it took control of every muscle in her body not to grab Naomi by the face and kiss her when she was all these beautiful things about her with this look of adoration on her face but before she could it was Naomi who reminded Emily of the problem, her girlfriend Effy. That was when the freaking out began so the last thing she needed at that moment was her girlfriend being all over her when she was trying to sort all her feelings out.

The next morning she waited for Naomi against her locker but she never showed. Romantic literature came and went and the blonde never made an appearance. Figuring Naomi was ignoring he she gave up trying to find her. Effy was up her ass that day but her touches started to bother her; she felt suffocated rather than love as if her touching Emily was to let everyone know she belonged to he and no one else rather than being embraces between a couple and Emily started wriggling free from them by the end of the day and told Effy she had plans with Katie after school to stop her from following her home. Emily was confused because she didn't know if her recent resentment for Effy was real or built up feelings from the words Naomi had said about them as a couple and Effy in general.

With lack of best friend and girlfriend for those three days Emily had a lot of time on her hands and used it to catch up on her reading hoping that Edgar Allen Poe stories would be scarier than what her life had become at that moment she was looking for a distraction even though what she should have been doing was thinking. That first day sitting in her room her phone had rang and the ID said it was Naomi's house. Naomi never used the land line unless her cell phone was hidden someplace in her room and even then it had to be an important phone call for the blonde to give in and use the communal living phone in the kitchen. Immediately Emily panicked because she realized Naomi had gone off somewhere and yet again was reaching out to the red head. Emily didn't know what to say, when Naomi didn't show up to school she figured she had time and spent the whole day avoiding thinking about the choices and decisions she soon would have to be making. She missed that call that day never knowing that it was really Gina calling and felt like a complete tosser. Eventually Naomi would get tired of being the one to always reach out and maybe give up on her completely. Their whole friendship was in jeopardy and Emily couldn't make head or tails of anything and she couldn't step up to admitting any of what she was feeling. She thought her life made sense, she was a seventeen year old girl who happened to be a twin and also gay, she loved English and planned on teaching it someday, she loved her family even though they had their differences and would always pick being a Fitch over any other family, her girl friend was stunningly beautiful and most guys were envious of the red heads ability to touch Effy when ever she wanted and then of course there was Naomi her best friend, her amazingly gorgeous best friend to be exact. She had seen something in Emily worth standing up for since the day they met and never let her down ever since. Emily had always been in awe of Naomi and how she didn't care what people thought of her and always said exactly what she was thinking, watching her at Gina's protests she couldn't believe how powerful the slim blonde seemed and how eloquently she made her points. Emily didn't understand how anyone could disagree with he after listening and watching her speak. Emily was often envious of how passionate Naomi was about issues and thought it was beautiful to watch someone fight for what they believed in. What was even more amazing about Naomi was beneath the tough exterior was the sweetest person who truly cared about those who were important to her. For Emily there was nothing Naomi wouldn't do to help her, she remember the time Naomi had snuck them into the zoo to watch the monkeys because the blonde knew they would make Emily laugh after Jenna had went on an anti-gay mission at dinner that night. At that memory Emily giggled and all the other amazing things Naomi had gone out of her way to do to make the red head happy came rushing back and suddenly she stopped laughing as realization after realization hit her. Naomi didn't have girlfriends and when she did she never took them anywhere and never bought them anything just used them for sex and f they were mind blowingly good she would "date" them longer than the rest but when it came to Emily the blonde paid attention to every detail, went out of her way to make hanging out special and not once has Emily paid for so much as a drink when Naomi was around.

How could she be so blind, of course Naomi was in love with her the blonde took care of her as if they were already together and then got what she was missing from random girls. Naomi showed it everyday and in everyway. Her eyes conveyed so much love for her. They shined at her when they were having a good time, glowed every time she was reassuring her how special she was and Emily suddenly felt like the most oblivious person in the world when she realized how much sadness was in Naomi's eyes every time Emily was with Effy. For over a year she had forced Naomi to hang out with them when she was really hurting her the whole time. Thinking of Effy caused Emily to compare the blonde and the brunette and she started wondering why she often forced Naomi to be there with her girlfriend. Effy was so alluring she didn't speak much but her eyes just made you want to know more to just be around her but thinking about it Emily realized she didn't know more. When they were alone they were usually either fooling around or getting drunk or high, she couldn't remember a time when they just hung out talking and laughing and whenever Naomi was with them Effy remained silent except for her possessive touches.

It was there sitting on the bench after Cook had walked away that her final realization had come that just like Naomi was "dating" Emily and shagging random girls for a release Emily was "dating" Naomi as well and sleeping with Effy. Whenever she was upset and needed to talk she called Naomi, when she had exciting new she called Naomi, and when she was bored her first instinct was to call Naomi not her girlfriend. Never was her first reaction to share thing with Effy. Emily didn't know who she was more infuriated with, herself for being so naïve or Effy for knowing the whole time and not doing anything about. She needed to talk to both of them as soon as possible, which one first she did not know thought.

Suddenly a voice lofted through the air and she heard Cook talking to Naomi on what she assumed was the phone.

"Naomikins party tonight at Thomas' club get ready, Ill be there to pick you up soon and I am not taking no for an answer."

Maybe Naomi should be first before operation move Naomi on commenced and with that the bench was suddenly empty.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing in front of the mirror Naomi was wrestling with herself whether or not to put in any effort for going out tonight. She didn't feel like even going out but figured if she was going to go she might as well look good, maybe she could pull someone who would be a welcome distraction. Therefore she decided on her skinny black jeans that she knew made her ass look fucking fantastic. In fact she had even caught Effy staring when she wore them and added a white a tank top that extenuated her curves perfectly and topped it off with her favorite leather jacket that her mother gave her. Gina told her that she stole it from a mean rocker chick at an animal rights protest. Even though Naomi knew her mother was capable of such a thing this time she just felt that Gina was ashamed to have owned an animal skinned jacket. Either way Naomi loved the jacket and she never once failed to pick up a chick while wearing it. And With her hair left to its natural wavy state and her makeup in the natural look she went and sat on the stoop smoking a fag to wait for Cook.

It didn't take long for the sandy haired boy to make his way back to his favorite blonde's house. He spotted her outside before she noticed him coming. Cook couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked and relaxed. Just sitting there he was sure she would have made anyone want to smoke if she was on an ad right now.

"Naomikins looking fine as usual" he screamed at her to make it known he was there before he felt like too much of a perv.

"You know it" she replied with a wink, "So where we headed?"

"I don't know the name hun, just know our man Thomas promised free entrance and free drinks which sounded perfect to me"

Getting to the club without Katie or Effy following her proved harder than she thought. Katie was having problems with Freddy and wanted to go out and since she had managed to piss every other girl at school off Emily was her only option for the night. Saying she had to work on a sonnet with Naomi at the library was good enough to get Katie off her back since her twin had a natural aversion to anything doing with schoolwork. Getting rid of Effy was not that easy and once again she was waiting at the Fitch house waiting for Emily's return. The red head was certainly starting to notice the eeriness of Effy that everyone else always talked about.

After returning from the park she was determined to talk things out with Naomi. She wanted both of them to lay it all on the table so they could start new as friends or maybe start new completely with different labels and expectations. After allowing herself to be completely honest about all that has been happening even before Effy it became blatantly clear that she didn't think of Naomi as just a friend either. Emily had put the blonde on a pedestal of what a girl should be like even Effy couldn't compare. She often found herself saying that Effy's clothes would look better on her blond friend's body and when she looked into Effy's eyes there was always a disappointment that they weren't the same kind of blue as Naomi's.

It was Emily's lack of confidence in herself that had led them to this predicament because in her head Naomi did not do relationships with girls that basically looked like supermodels and usually Emily imagined that they could bend in ways she couldn't even imagine so why would Naomi settle for plain old Emily a person that wasn't even considered the standout between twins. If only she knew Naomi had her on a similar pedestal. She was getting tired of dwelling on all the what if's that arisen of the best friends inability to admit how they were feeling.

She was in a hurry to get changed and get out but Effy had other plans. She was spread out on Katie's bed when Emily arrived to the twin's room.

"You know she'll kill you if she ever saw you on her bed. Figured you'd contaminate it with the muff munching disease"

"Yeah well she isn't here is she so why don't you come here and lay with me?"

" I need to get ready I am going out"

"Where are we going?"

Emily had been rummaging around the room looking for a quick outfit to put on but still made her look hot but at that question she stopped what she was doing to answer while looking into Effy's all seeing eyes knowing that by doing so there was no hiding what she was doing afterwards.

"We are not going anywhere. I am going to a club"  
Effy didn't respond right away and it kind of felt like they were having a starring contest. Emily wasn't sure how much longer she could the brunettes intense gaze but then finally she spoke saying. "Oh I see. Well tell Naomi I said hello" and with that she got off the bed leaving Emily alone in the room.

The redhead wished she had time to ponder what that was all about but she had to get to the club and to her Naomi as soon as possible.

Cook was prepared to have to drag Naomi out of her house to get her to go to a club. After the emotional hell she has been going through the lastt week Cook figured she wouldn't be up for all the fakeness that going to a club required. The smells were artificial, the moods were alcohol induced, the music is just remixes of old songs, and 90% of the people there were looking for a distraction from their own emotional hell. But seeing Naomi outside waiting for him looking as fine as she did he decided he didn't want to question it but rather took it as a sign that maybe she was done with the idiot twin and was ready to be appreciated. True she wouldn't meet the next love of her life there tonight but Cook was a firm believer in that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else.

The two partners in crime as Gina often called tem walked to the club as Cook promised it was not that far and that allowed them both to get smashed. On the way there they shared a quick spliff to relax themselves and came up with a game plan on what to do if either of them encountered a situation they didn't want to be in. The mood was light and carefree but the hurt behind Naomi's eyes was still there but once again her need to be strong was making her act like everything was ok. Cook was not sure if that was a good thing or not but for bow he was going with it and hoping for a good night.

The club was a little further than Cook had insinuated but still wasn't far. The marquee was bright purple with light flashing all around showing its name as simply "Da Club". Apparently it was also the place to be tonight as the que to get in started with two burly guys with earpieces behind the cliché red velvet rope and ended three blocks away with people who reeked of bad cologne and desperation. The guys tried to look as aloof as possible and the girls hiked up their dresses and pushed up their boobs. It always fascinated Naomi how hard people tried to impress bouncers when she was sure there were at least another dozen club in the area with probably no que.

"I am not waiting on that" Naomi deadpanned to Cook

"Who said you had to babe?" he replied with a wink and his cheeky grin that either excited or worried the blonde. "Follow me" he announced and led them down an ally next to the club.

He went up to the service entrance and started knocking but nothing happened. He knocked again…louder this time but still nothing happened. Now Cook not known for his patience was basically punching the door and screaming open up. Naomi started to worry that her friend was going to end up getting beat up by whoever came out that door or arrested. Next he started adding cursing to his screams and another fist to his pounding. Just when it looked like he was going to try to bust the door open by running into it the door finally opened. Luckily the face that popped out belonged to Thomas.

"You sure do know how to make a ruckus Cook. I thought I told you to play it cool."

Cook ran over and hugged Thomas as sigh of relief and also an apology, "Sorry Thomo man I thought you were going to blow me off and I really need to get blondie here laid"

"Oh shut up Cook you know you want in there before the girls who are drunk enough to fuck you go home"

With a smirk and a wink Naomi walked past the guys into the door Thomas was holding open and all Cook thought as she watched the fiery blonde walk into the club was "She's back"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry for the year worth of lack in updates but I hope the two updates tonight make up for it even though this one is on the shorter side. I hope you guys find something worth reviewing. =]**

The redhead's stomach was in knots as she got to the club. She had no idea what she going to say or do once she saw Naomi but she knew she had to let the blonde know that she was feeling whatever it was she was feeling. Her heart sank though when she saw the line to get in. Emily decided to hope Naomi hadn't made it inside the club yet. So she started from the front where the bouncers were and started making her way down the line diligently examining every person on the que for peroxide blonde hair and perfectly blue eyes. Halfway through she felt someone smack her on the arm,

"What are you doing here bitch?" the immediately identifiable voice of her sister caused her to turn around.

"I am looking for Naomi I need to talk to her"

"Who makes plans to talk and do homework at a club?"

Relieved that her sister wasn't smart enough to realize she blew her off Emily explained that Naomi didn't know she was coming but that it was important she got to talk to her, for school purposes of course.

"Well you are not going to find her out here"

"How do you know that?" Emily asked nervously.

"Because she is inside with her ass monger friend both of them grinding on random girls" the image made the redhead want to vomit but let it slide as she was trying to get as much information out of her sister as possible.

"You were inside already?"

"Yeah of course but the people in there are so low class I just had to leave. Not one guy tried to get with me."

"Well before you leave can you help me get in?"

Although Katie was not known for her acts of kindness not even to her own twin she couldn't ignore the look in her sister's eyes that never really matched her own even though they were technically the same and the urgency in Emily's voice.

"Ok I guess but if Thomas doesn't answer me in five minutes you are on your own"

"Yeah ..Yeah …of course that would be great…. thank you" Emily was shocked at Katie's willingness to help and speechlessly followed her twin to the side of the club and with each step she took her stomach did more and more flips as her heart beat quicker and quicker.

"Hey tosser! Can I get a drink over here" Naomi had a nice buzz going so far and the douche bag bar tender was going to make her loose it because he was too busy flirting with a fake breasted cow instead of serving drinks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back in the flow. I hope you review.**

The club was more fun then she thought it was going to be. The first hour she was kind of awkward and uncomfortable to mingle with the girls coming on to her but a short pep talk from Cook which involved him screaming at her that she was FUCKING NAOMI CAMPBELL and a slap on the ass she was officially back in the game. At the moment she had three girls on her line to possibly take home. There were two blondes whose names she couldn't remember and a feisty brunette named Liz who was the front runner. Of course she had stayed cleared of any redheads.

About twenty minutes ago Cook disappeared with his own top choice and Naomi was sure she wouldn't see him again till tomorrow afternoon. She was waiting at the bar so she could buy one more round of drinks for her entourage of girls before making her final decision. She knew she was putting off making a choice because she was actually enjoying being out of her house but also deep down no one really compared to what she was used to in a girl and what she was looking to replace.

"If I take off my shirt do you think I could get some service over here?" The hot headed blonde was getting tired of the fact that the bartender was servicing his own needs before hers.

"I doubt that would get you a drink but I wouldn't mind seeing it"

Naomi looked to her right were the sultry voice had come from and came face to face with the most piercing emerald eyes gazing at her.

"Well I aim to please mysterious beauties"

"I bet you do. From the looks of tonight you are about to service a handful of mysterious beauties"

Naomi wasn't expecting a come back like that and was a little taken aback when she realized that the girl was smirking at her, daring her to say something.

"Oh well those girls are not mysterious at all. They are more of the what you see is what you get variety."

"And do you like what you see?"

"I like what I see right now."

"Me too"

The connection of blue and green was intense and it was obvious to anyone in the vicinity of their link. Including four girls: two blondes, one brunette and one very shocked redhead.

Emily had covered every inch of the dance floor searching for her peroxide blonde with no luck. She was starting to get nervous that Naomi had already left with another girl when she started making her way towards the bar. She instantaneously saw the bleach blonde hair but needed to get closer before she got her hopes up. The redhead started shoving people of the way and even separated a few dance partners who glared at her for being the cause of their lack of crotch to crotch contact. When she got close enough she immediately recognized Gina's old leather jacket that always made Naomi look hot and really showed off her attitude.

The butterflies in Emily's stomach kicked into overdrive but also a sense of relief washed over her for finding the blonde hanging out at the bar rather than grinding with someone else on the dance floor. She was still five feet away and her feet felt like they were full of lead as she was dragging herself over to someone who used to bring comfort to her life not nerves. Luckily Naomi being herself was being rude to the bartender and hearing her best friends sarcastic, bitchy, don't start with me voice reminded the scared girl why she was in this sweaty gross club and gave her the confidence to continue on her quest to the bar.

Unfortunately that confidence to continue was what crushed Emily in the end. If she would have chickened out before getting this done she would have never seen the look on Naomi's face as she was talking to the girl at the bar. It was one of intrigue and lust telling Emily that this wasn't the type of girl you shag and leave.

The girl's hair was long silk black and wavy with a blue streak the length of her bangs and the left side of her that was leaning towards Naomi was covered in a sleeve tattoo that was being perfectly shown off by her blank tank top that made the color of the ink really pop. Also around her neck was a silver pistol necklace that Naomi had always express interest in wanting but Emily always talked her out of it because she was worried about what kind of message wearing a necklace like that sent.

Just from this minuet overview of the girl that was encroaching on the spot in her best friend's life that she only realized she wanted recently Emily knew she was in trouble. She felt the smile on Naomi's face melt her heart but not in the usual good way but in the now very painful way. Part of her wanted to go over their and interrupt their moment to show Naomi that she was there and came looking for her but her instinct was to run to avoid hurting her and the blonde anymore than she already has and to stop doing damage to their friendship. She couldn't believe she had actually come down here to confess her love for the blonde. What was she expecting to happen that all would be forgiven and they would get together and float off to happy lesbian land.

She decided that she was smart to go home now and let Naomi flirt and be happy tonight and once tomorrow came go fix their friendship or at least try. She had no business marching over to the blonde and her black hair beauty with the way things were. So for now her plan had to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

"LAST CALL! You don't have to go home back you can not stay here any more" As the bartender screamed this the wretched music stopped and the once dark club was brightly illuminated. There weren't that many stragglers stuck behind and those were still there were to drunk to realize anything about their surroundings had changed. However still at the bar and very aware of just how late it was, was a peroxide blonde and her green eyed beauty. They had spent the last two hours sitting at the bar talking much to the dismay of the bartender. Naomi had learned the important things like her name was Kat and that she was 17 years old and American, some small things such as that her favorite color was blue and that she terrified of spiders but also some big things like that she had just moved here from America with her dad who was in the army and that her younger brother had cancer. What surprised Naomi the most was how much she had shared herself. Never has any of the girls she met in clubs learned that her mother was a hippie protester and that she lived in a communal living home run by her mother. Sometimes those girls were lucky to learn her name, but not Kat, she had even learned a little bit about Emily. And somewhere between all that sharing two hours had passed.

"Wow, I can not believe it is closing time already. I felt like I just got here" Kat said being the first to acknowledge that they had to get up now.

"Yeah, to be honest this is the first time I ever saw I club with its lights on its kind of depressing"

"Totally" Kat agreed. " Up side though you are leaving the club at last call with a hot girl instead of a beer goggles girl"

At the comment Naomi couldn't help but to blush. Kat had just acknowledged that they were leaving together and for the first time she had no clue what was going to happen. When she left a club with a girl that wasn't Emily it meant meaningless sex that may lead to a repeat affair depending on how good they were in bed. However this time she knew what ever happened with Kat wouldn't be meaningless.

The two girls got off their stools and started to walk out. Naomi was fidgeting with their hands as they stood just out side the door. She didn't understand what was going on with her. She never had a problem with know what to with a girl before. She was coming off as an amateur and she didn't like. She was a pro, she was cool confident don't give a shit Naomi but this girl had her all confused. Refusing to come off as a stupid mute Naomi was the first to break the silence outside.

"So which way do you live?" she asked.

"Eh not to far I walked here, but I always get confused I am still getting used to this place it is still all sort of new to me but I know I walked through a park to get here"

"Ok that narrows it down, it must be Hamilton park because that is the only one in walking distance from here and lucky enough I live right behind so Kat, may have the honor of walking you home" There you go Naomi she thought as she was gaining her confidence back.

"I guess" Kat said coyly. "I don't let many people spend this much time with me, so you are pressing your luck that I might find something I don't like about you" Kat sounded serious but a devilish grin was spread across her face and it made her look even more beautiful.

"I like my odds"

With that two girls took off down the street. They were silent but nothing about it was awkward, in fact it was quite nice. Confident Naomi was coming back with each step and she boldly took a hold of Kat's hand and was comforted and warmed when rather than snapping her hand back Kat sank into the gesture and walked closer to Naomi that started to brush together hip to hip on certain steps.

"I am still getting used to the weather here I never know what to wear" Kat spoke up as a chill ran through her body. " A tank top might be smart for a crowded club but definitely not for damp Bristol air I guess"

without more than a second passing from the words leaving her mouth Naomi had her mom's leather jacket around the shivering girl. A gesture no one had ever received from Naomi because no one touched her prized jacket, no one. And then she immediately returned her hand to other girls missing the feeling of her touch.

Just as quickly as confident Naomi returned she was on her way out. She realized that at some point they were going to get to Kat's house and she had no idea what to do when they did. Does she go in for the kiss, does she see how far Kat's willing to go or does she walk away from a nice night and leave it just at that. She had never had to think about any of this before and she didn't like it at all. Naomi did not question herself when it came to girls unless it was a redhead but even then she had her cool about her. Suddenly her feet felt like lead as she took each stepping getting closer to their destination.

"I have to say, you surprised me and that is not something most people are capable of that" Kat broke the silence and snapped Naomi out of her thoughts. She looked over the girl slightly started but it washed away when she noticed that she had smile spread across her face.

"Oh and how did I do that?" Naomi asked curious as to what she had meant.

"In the club you seemed like this tough, player. I saw you with those five girls weaving your way in out of their presence without any of them noticing you had another girl in a different corner. I kind of cringed when you sat next to me."

"Jeeze thanks"

"No its a good thing because you are nothing like that I just think you put on a good show"

"Yeah I guess"

Naomi did not know how to take Kat's last statement, had a girl she just met figured her out in one night and what did that mean if she did.

Kat tugged on Naomi's had signaling that they were stopping.

"This is me" Said Kat with a nod toward the house they were standing in front of me.

"Oh" Said Naomi still very much in her head about the whole night.

"Hey" Kat said as she put her finger under Naomi's chin forcing her to look to her piecing eyes. " I didn't mean to offend you with what I said. I like it, your intriguing Naomi Campbell." She then leaned and kissed Naomi on the cheek and turned to leave.

She was almost in her house before Naomi spoke up, "Kat, can I see you again?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys I am glad that you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you guys keep reading. I do love this story and I love writing it despite my disappearances. I do not want to make promises, but I will try to finish this story in the next couple of months. Please review as it means a lot.**

Naomi woke up Monday morning in a whole range of different emotions and for the first time it had nothing to do with a naked hippie in her bed. She had missed three days of school which was going to be a bitch to catch up with, but that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was going to be facing Emily. Someone who went from being the best part of her day and quickly become the reason for the tremendous lump in her stomach that made her not want to go to school ever again. She had no idea what has been going on with redhead since the day she left her room never looking back to the girl she had left on the floor. Was she still with Effy? did she miss Naomi?, what has she been doing that she has not contacted the blonde once?. These were all questions running through Naomi's head as she was getting ready, which she made sure to spend extra time on.

Not only was she hoping to make Emily eat her heart out but she was also hoping to run into a certain American beauty. After the night at the club they had spent all of Sunday texting each other and Naomi was not one to use emoticons with ease but she found herself using lots of smiles and hearts when it came to conversations with Kat. She did not know the next time she would see her but Naomi did not want to look like a slob when it did happen so she made sure that her peroxide her was the perfect amount of messy, that her skinny jeans made her long legs look fantastic and that her blue shirt made her eyes pop. If it also made Emily drool so be it.

Looking her best was the furthest thing on Emily's mind when she woke up that moment. She couldn't focus on which thing was her biggest worry at the moment. Was it seeing Effy for the first time after semi breaking up with her and blowing her off all weekend was it seeing Cook and avoiding another slew of threats or was it actually having to be side by side with Naomi for the first time? It had seemed like an eternity had passed since she had last talked to her best friend, if they even are still friends. She had broke Naomi's heart, ignored her, abandoned her, discovered her latent feelings for her and saw her with another girl all in a short amount of time and she had no idea where that left them standing. Her biggest wish at this moment was to go back in time and do it all right this time or at least to disappear into an abyss and not have to worry about any of it. The only thing that Emily knew for sure though was that no matter how bad her nerves were she had to be the one to reach out to the tough blonde today because she was the one who ran away and she was the one who needed to start hacking away at the walls she already knew Naomi would have in place.

Emily got to school extra early and although not overly done up Emily did put in an effort to look nice for the blonde. She was wearing a top she knew made Naomi's eyes drift and jeans that she remember evoked Naomi to say "Emsie that ass is kickin it" which Emily assumed to mean that Naomi liked them. She had placed herself in front of the girl's locker knowing that that was the blonde's usual first stop in the morning. She had her head down and was looking at her shoes and running multiple scenarios about all the ways this day could go and trying not to vomit from nerves.

As she was going over a particularly horrifying scenario in which Naomi slammed her head into a locker she heard the footsteps coming towards her. She closed her eyes and braced herself but the scent coming from the person standing in front of her was not the lavender clean smell of her best friend but rather the smell of old weed and booze. And just like the smell suggested when she opened up her eyes standing in front of her was none other than Cook.

"Look Cook don't start with me, please today of all days just leave me alone". The statement came out of Emily almost pleadingly which immediately softened the boy who initially came over here to scare the red head off.

"Fine doll, I won't say how I think you should bugger off and leave the girl alone, but I will say that what you have to say to her today better be worth it"

Emily stared at him with shock. She couldn't believe that Cook was going to be decent to her after all the shit he gave her before and defiantly after her and Naomi's talk.

"Thanks, and it will be"

"Don't thank me yet munchkin I am going to stand here and make her divulge about the hot tail she pulled the other night in front of you" And with that he gave her is James Cook shit eating grin and leaned against the lock next to her.

Footsteps again were approaching and this time lavender was coming with them and throughout all the thoughts of despair and horrible scenarios Emily was running through her head she couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips in the excitement of seeing and speaking to Naomi again no matter the situation

"Oy really he two of you at 8 o clock in the morning. You have got to be shitting me.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am so honored so many people are still following this story. I am also incredibly grateful that so many new readers are also getting into the story. I hope I can keep you guys interested. Thank you to those who review they are much appreciated**

When Naomi walked up to her locker and saw Emily standing there she immediately felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. She had forgotten how beautiful her best friend was and the feeling she got when she her chocolate eyes staring at her. She noticed the down trodden look on the redhead's face and she couldn't help her jerk reaction to want to make whatever it was that was bothering the girl better. It took her a second to realize that she probably was what was causing the anguish on Emily's face and that it was the redhead's own fault that they were in this situation in the first place but even despite the reality of the whole mess Naomi couldn't help but want to fix all the problems of the girl who has always made Naomi feel better, but knew that she couldn't do that, not yet at least.

Naomi paused a moment to compose all her emotions and put them in a nice little closed off bubble like she always had done for everyone else. This was the first time that this bubble was being used on the red head and it did not feel natural to be closed off to the first person to ever get in. Before Naomi could get another word out to Emily, Cook had pushed passed the girl as if she was not even there or that she did not matter which caused even more sadness to flood into Emily's usually sparkling brown eyes which made Naomi feel even worse.

"So hot stuff, when are we going to talk about which one of the many mint chicks I saw you with got to go home with you? And do not say that you left with no one because I know for a fact that you left the club hand in hand with a girl with a stellar arse, at least that's what Freddy said." Cook was positively glowing from saying all this in front of the silent twin. He was enjoying rubbing it in the girl's face that she had lost out and that Naomi sure as hell did not need to be anyone's second choice.

Fearing Naomi might give all the dirty details in front of her Emily whispered meekly, "I'll see you later" and took off down the hallway. She had seen enough that night at the bar when she had seen Naomi talking to the beautiful black haired beauty whose green eyes had even mesmerized her. She looked so intriguing and different and did not want to know just how well her and the peroxide blonde had hit it off or how many finger babies they had made. She knew her heart would not be able to take it. She had always hated hearing about Naomi's many conquests but just figured that it was because she hated thinking her best friend was sleeping around and being a bit of a player. But now that she knew that it was her own jealousy getting the best of her the beast was out of control and if she was planning on keeping it cool and being supportive she could not hear this story, not now at least and definitely not the way cook wanted her to hear it.

"Emily wait!" It was not loud but it was called out after her and sounded almost desperate and when Emily turned around she saw that Naomi had pushed passed Cook and looking at her with eyes almost pleadingly.

"We will talk later yeah?" They way Naomi asked it was a mixture of reassurance to the redhead to let her know that their friendship was not over and that she was not going to blow her off indefinitely but also of desperation to make sure that the feeling of wanting to resolve things was mutual and that her waiting at the blonde's locker was a way of letting her know that.

"Yeah definitely' and with that the insecure twin walked away with a belly full of hope.

Romantic literature was torturous for both girls today and not just Naomi. Neither one of them had any focus on deciphering Keats poetry. They were each taken turns with stolen glances both pairs of eyes being afraid of meeting. It was so weird to be sitting next to the person who knew the most about you, who you shared everything with and you felt the most yourself with and feel the complete opposite. Neither one of them had any clue how their conversation was going to go nor what other one would say. Hell for the most part they did not know what they themselves were going to say either. It was a bad mixture of not wanting to be the weak or desperate one but also not wanting to come off cold or unwilling because the shared thought running through both of them was that this friendship was too important to through away.

As clock above ticked with every second they both knew that class time was coming to an end and that their free period together was coming closer and closer and that would mean that they would have to have their thoughts figured out by then. When the bell finally rang two stomachs dropped in together. The rest of the class shuffled out around them as they stood there awkwardly putting away their book.

Naomi was the first to take the jump

"So..." but that was far as she was able to get before the red head saved her.

"How about we go to our spot"

"Sounds perfect"

And to Naomi it really did until she walked outside holding the door for Emily to pass through. Standing underneath the tree that Naomi had spent numerous lazy lunches underneath avoiding the world was the tall slender figure of Kat. Her dark hair was blowing perfectly in the light afternoon breeze and her emerald eyes were glowing at Naomi.


	14. Chapter 14

For the blonde the world had come to a stand still. For the blonde the world had come to a stand still. Everything was moving in extreme slow motion, every second ticking away in slow drawn out beats where nothing was happening but everything was changing. She knew the next decision she made, the next move she made, the next thought in her head would ultimately dictate two relationships and the future she had with each.

This free period which had always been dedicated to time spent with Emily was supposed to find its rightful place back in the universe where the thoughts that had been swirling exhaustingly underneath blonde and red hair would finally be expressed. A period dedicated to fixing the only relationship in the blondes life that up until recently had made sense. She was supposed to be focused on getting their relationship back on track or at least acknowledge the wreckage it had become together.

Yet standing under their trnh tee was someone else. Not only was she a giant splinter in their plans to talk she was also a reminder of why they needed this talk. A beautiful, glowing reminder that as easy as it was and always has been to fall right back into Emily there were reasons why she shouldn't. Naomi knew it would be easy to go fall back into the warmth that was Emily and security she had always given the blonde, back into ebb flow from insults and come back to sincere compliments, into the relationship always being dangled in front her but she knew she shouldn't want to go back to that, that she couldn't go back to that. For months Naomi had way watched the girl of her dreams be dangled in front of her like a shiny piece of candy in perfect new wrapping, always being reminded it was never going to be her that would get to taste the sweetness underneath. And when she had taken the plunge to attempt to twist off the plastic for herself her hand was slapped away like a fat kid at fat camp or an annoying dog. So now why should she give up the chance of getting to know the girl she obviously shared a connection with, someone willing to go out of their way and surprise her at school and most importantly someone who didn't go running at the thought of a romantic relationship with her.

In that moment Naomi knew two things that she did not want to give up on her and Emily. They had been through too much together and it took her sixteen years just to find one person she could open up to and she was not going to have to go through that again. Plus she would be lying to herself if she said she could turn off her emotions for the irresistible redhead. They needed to talk, and it would be long and excruciating with lots of tears and probably hurtful things said by her vindictive tongue but that could wait. Wait for a more private location, a time when they did not have to worry about making it back to class but mostly it could wait for a time after Kat had left.

Right then and there Naomi took both a physical and metaphorical step away from Emily and towards the possibilities Kat offered.

"Hey...stalker" Naomi said as she made her way closer to Kat's spot underneath the tree. " Should I be worried and calling for campus security orrrr" Naomi sounded serious and concerned but had a cheeky smile that let the brunette she was both kidding and happy to see her.

"That won't be necessary ...yet" The brunette said with a wink. " I thought I would come surprise you on your off period so I can actually talk to a person rather than a cell phone screen. Plus I brought your favorite biscuits"

"Well don't you know the way to a girls heart"

Remembering her manners and that she was not looking to be to Emily what her and Effy has always been to her Naomi went to turn around to introduce the girls to each other but when she turned around the redhead was gone.

"Hey over here remember, do not make me regret making the first move"

Naomi for a second thought about running after the red head but the scenario did not go any further than not. In the past it would have involved some grandiose kiss in the middle of the hallway, a long loving embrace she had been dying to give the petite beauty. But standing there all she could think was yeah I go after her and then what...Then with the sarcastic call of Kat she back in reality and the moment.

She plopped herself down on the ground and pull the gorgeous girl down with her.


End file.
